April Fools, Hayato
by mifuyu
Summary: April Fools YamaGoku 8059 The same trick won’t work on me twice. So please, come back, and tell me that this is all a dream... You promised... That we will stay together.


Disclaimer: do not own Katekyo

A/N: April Fools fic that's late (sweatdrop). Unlike my old 8059 ones (which are all happy and stuff) this one is a sad one XD

By the way, this is going to be the first of a **Trilogy**... XD

Summary: April Fools (YamaGoku 8059) The same trick won't work on me twice. So please, come back, and tell me that this is all a dream… You promised… That we will stay together.

'xxx' is change of scene

'-x-' is flashback

Warning: **Character death**

April Fools, Hayato

A man stood in a field of graves. The man, now identified as the Storm Guardian of the Vongola Family, kneeled in front of a grave. And on the grave, were the words,

_May you rest in peace, Yamamoto Takeshi._

-x-

_Screams._

_Gunshots. _

_Blood everywhere._

"Take care of… Hayato for me…"

_Only a few survivors remained.__ A crowd formed. When they came back, the worried subordinates created a path for them to walk through._

_A subordinate with the Rain symbol on his uniform stood, carrying the dead body of a Guardian._

That day, it rained.

_People__ cried._

_"What happened?" Storm pushed the people in front of him away. The subordinates of different divisions tried to block him from the body. _They can't let him see. If he saw…

_"Let him through." Reluctantly, they moved away. Even if they don't want to, they cannot disobey the words of their Boss._

It's too painful…

_Storm froze when he saw the body. "Yamamoto…?" _

_All was silent._

_"What… Jyudaime… What happened…?" The 10__th__ Vongola Boss looked away from his friend. _His eyes; they hold too much sadness.

_"He was injured while retrieving an important document. He… died before medical help was available. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun is dead." _

Nothing. He can't feel anything.

_Slowly, he walked over to the body. His eyes searched for any signs of life; his hands lightly touched His face. _

_Nothing. Coldness._

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _

_"You had promised…" _

_He laughed. _

_"You can finally see your dad again."_

"Tell him… that I will always…"

_He stood up. He opened his eyes. _Distant, closed off. _He turned around and left the hall. The other Guardians looked worriedly at him. _

_"Tsuna…" __A small voice behind Sky woke him up from his frozen state. Sky looked at his Mentor and nodded. _

_"__Rain division, take his body away and put the document on my desk. Thunder, go to the scene and investigate. Mist, record the events that had happened in the mission. Guardians, come to my office. The death of Rain cannot be told to outsiders. Punishment will be given to those who disobey." Sky tried to smile, but the smile did not reach his face. He tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I want everybody in Vongola to return to the Headquarters. Rain's funeral will take place two days from today. All missions will be cancelled for these three days. Dismissed."_

"…I will always love him."

xxx

_People stood in black. Men, and women; Vongola and other close Families participated in the funeral. _

_T__he sky continued to rain._

_People cried._

_Sky, Cloud, Mist, Thunder, __Sun – some cried, some stood with a distant look on his face. Only Storm stood, emotionless, expressionless, as though his soul was gone with the dead. _

Soulless…

_The one who was supposed to be affected the most was surprisingly the most composed of the group._

Or is it because his mind is still in shock, and he doesn't know what is happening?

_Slowly, one by one, they dropped a flower inside the newly dug grave. When the last person dropped his flower, dirt was piled on top of the coffin. Soon the job was done. People left, individually, in partners, in groups, and all there were left, were the Guardians and several subordinates to ensure the safety of the Guardians. _

They will not let another death come to the Family of Vongola. They will kill themselves first before letting harm come to their beloved Family.

_The newly built grave looks the same to any outsider. But the person whom lies within is a very important person. A person who had changed the life of another. A person who showed the other what else there was to life. A person who shone a light in the other's path. _

_"Gokudera-kun…" _

But the light is gone. And the person...

_He cried. He screamed. __There was nothing that he could do to relieve the pain inside his heart; nothing to show how much hurt he was feeling right now. _

_Someone hugged him, tried to give him comfort. _

_He read the words on the tomb. __And they hurt him even more. _

He's gone.

_"May you rest in peace, Yamamoto Takeshi."_

He's gone, and he will never come back.

-x-

Storm smiled tiredly at the grave.

"It's been a year since I had last seen you. I know that you had told me to find a new person if something ever happens to you. I know that I had told you that I will and to tell you to die sooner." He laughed.

"I came back to tell you that I broke my promise. I still can't forget about you. I tell myself, over and over again, that I can forget you, that I can move on… But then I realized. I can't." He closed his eyes.

"Every time I close my eyes, I would see your smile. I could feel you touching me, your warmth, inside of me… But then I would wake up, and I would see that it was all a dream." He wrapped his arms around himself, as if He _was_ there; hugging him.

"And then I would remember that day, when I saw you… You were no longer smiling. I would remember when I had touched you… You were cold. There was no warmth left." He shuddered.

"I want to pretend that this was all a joke, like all those other ones that you had tricked me with. I never fell for the same trick twice.

And then I would remember that you had done this before, when we were younger. I cried, and then told you to never do that again. You promised that you won't.

I fell for this trick again.

Everyday I would walk inside your room, just so I could remember the days when you were still here. I would see you wherever I go.

Is this all a dream? Would I wake up, and then see you smiling at me, telling me that this was all a joke?

Please let this be one, because this is too painful. This feeling in my heart…"

He paused.

"You promised. You promised that we will always be together. You broke it." He cried.

"Please, please come back… and tell me, that this is all a dream…"

_"April fools, Hayato!"_

_"I love you."_

_"We will always stay together. I promise you."_

The End

Waa! I'm finished! Finally! I cried while writing this… It's supposed to be an April Fool's fic but then I'm sorta like, late (sweatdrop) but its okay! I posted this up on the 1st, so it still counts (not)! It hurts so much while writing this (cries) No, Yamamoto, I can't believe I made you die!! (heartbroken)

I hope you got who was saying what and what was what, because I realized that it might have been a bit confusing…

Basically in the memory Yamamoto was the one talking in the "…" and that the words that are not italic are thoughts from random (?) people…

I decided to not use names to refer to who's doing what action and instead used their title (Sky, Storm, Rain, etc) because it seems better that way XD


End file.
